Under Watchful Eye
by LazyRaccoon
Summary: When Canada was younger, he always saw a women by his "papa" . She was like an angel.


Under watchful eye

Summary: When Canada was younger, he always saw a women by his "papa" . She was like an angel.

Rating: K

Warning: …. OOCness and inaccurateness. Oh and fluff

Disclaimer:NOT .MINE.

Past France x Joan of arch

When he was a young nation, under the ruling of France, he always saw her. Always behind France, commenting on what he does and what she thinks. At first Canada thought she was an angel, watching over France. But she didn't have wings and noone saw her. Not even France, the one she was talking to.

Every time he came home drunk or had fun with some with the loose women(or men) or just come home late she would look angry with sad eyes. She didn't like it how he always left and did his sins.

Canada didn't like it either. He didn't like how France smelt after he was out late. Sometime he smelt like cheep perfume or alcohol. Sometimes even both. But Canada never told France this, for he was afraid if he did then France wouldn't come around anymore. It got lonely in his cabin, even with his polar bear friend Kimito.

Canada never feared the strong, beautiful women. She looked elegant in her white gown and her short hair. Her face showed beauty and wisdom. Canada never confronted her in all the years he saw her, but he wanted to. He wanted to know why she was there, who she was, if she wanted to hurt Papa, child like questions.

On night he the chance was given to him.

France came home and was quite drunk. He was out with some friends of his that wanted to see the new world. (they stayed at a hotel because France didn't trust them with his colony, especially with one who liked cute things too much). Once home he sat on a chair and fell asleep. Being the kind child he was Canada got a blanket and put it onto France.

" Oh not again!"

The voice startled Canada and made him jump. Turning around he saw the woman.

" Oh.. You can see me little one?" Said the angel woman.

Scared that the woman would be mad he hid behind the chair.

" Don't be scared," She gets down on one knee ," Im not going to hurt you. Come on out."

Canada shyly walked from behind the chair.

" Do you know who I am?"

Canada shook his head.

" To be expected. France never did like to bring up the past. But I know who you are. Your Frances Colony, Canada. You're the one who has been watching me, No?"

Canada blushed and nodded.

She laughed lightly. " You are too cute~ No wander France dots on you~"

" E-excuse me ma'am?"

"Yes?"

" W-who are you?"

She smiled softly, almost sad like. "My name is Joan. Joan of arch. You know what I am right?"

Canada nods. " An angel?"

"You are too kind!" She laughed, "No, no. Im just a wondering spirit Watching the country I loved.."

" But why? He can hear you or see you. Why come?"

" Well you see…its hard to say but I wanted to see him happy. To see what he transforms into. So far I don't like how he is going. With all this … lust and greed. He….He changed."

" I think he's a good Papa. I miss him when he's gone…B-but he comes back."

She pets Canadas head " You are a kind person. But there is such thing as being too kind. Have you told him you miss him?"

" No…"

" You should."

" B-but-"

" He wouldn't leave you. He would try to make you happy. Tell him in the morning. Im sure he'll listen."

" O-ok.."

"Good. Now, how about we get you to bed. Little ones shouldn't be up this late."

Joan leaded Canada up the stairs to his room where his Friend Kumavina was sleeping. Once in the bed and under the covers Joan walked over. "Sweet dreams little one"

Canada could only nod and fell asleep.

As Joan went back to Frances side she sighed. " Oh Francis, What am I going to do with you…" She lightly brushed the hair away from Frances face.

…

..

.

The next morning Canada woke up and ,like usual, he made breakfast. A couple minutes later France staggered into the dinning room, looking tired at sick like.

" Oh, my head.." complained the Frenchmen as he sat on the chair. Canada then came over with a plate of food. " Ah thank you Mon Cher~ Your too kind to me~" France kisses the top of canadas hair(making him blush and shyly say "your welcome") and starts to eat. Canada goes back to the kitchen and brings his plate over and starts to eat as well.

France noticed Canada was more quite then usual with the look most children have when they want to say something but are afraid of asking.

" Something on your mind?"

" No….W-well…."

"I'm listening."

"… I…when your gone, the house gets quite…A-and … "

".. You feel lonely? "

Canada blushes and nods.

"What brought this out?"

"W-well…. Seeing you drunk…a-and you not e-ever saying hi or anything…. I-it saddened me…. A-and a-an angel s-said I should tell you this."

" An Angel?"

Canada nods. " She doesn't like you out either. Said something about you changing?"

That surprised the Frenchman, did Canada make an imaginary angel? Maybe he was gone too long.

" How does she look like?"

Canada shyly look to the right of Frances and back to France. " S-she has a white gown on, w-with blue eyes, a-and short blond h-hair. S-she also has a-a rosary around h-her neck too"

"A…a rosary? … "

" Yeah…. She was mad last night."

"I…would imagine so…," France had a sad expression on his face," how about this, tonight it will just be the two of us."

"R-really?"

"Yes, just the two of us."

Canada smiled brightly, " T-thank you!"

" lets finish our food and get ready"

As the two countries ate, Joan smiles and disappears.

.

..

…

….

….. Many years later

….

…

..

.

It was many years later(even hundreds of years) sense Canada thought of Joan. Maybe it was do to the fact it was many years ago, he has been busy with his people, and the battles and wars.

Wasn't he surprised to see her at the world meeting next to France.

Now Canada knew who the woman was now. Joan of Arch, the woman France loved and England killed. The brave French woman who lead Frances people against Englands King.

Joan pouted and looked away from France and saw Canada. Smiling, She waved at him and Canada waved back shyly.

It was good to see her again.

-End-

8D….. God this is random….

Im sorry if this is inaccurate and just plain suckiness. This story was more of a "Im bored why not make a story 8D" So yes….. Plus Mini Canada is so adorable ;A; So tiny~~~

I made France a bad dad XD lol I have no respect for my French side of my family~ (( I blame my Scottish and Irish side~ ))

Review plz? 83


End file.
